muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uncle Traveling Matt
Image Could we change the first image on Matt's page?, I uploaded one that I think would look nice Image:Matt-fullbody.jpg. -- Phillip (talk) 19:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :It's a great picture, but there's nothing wrong with the current image. Plus it's a bit too large for the current text to support it without taking out the Young Matt image. Finally, and this is a personal preference, I'd much rather use an image of the actual puppet over a publicity poser, however attractive, anytime. I think you'd be better off nominating the poser picture for the main page picture. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:20, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Sounds good, thanks! -- Phillip (talk) 20:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : Can anyone put the picture mentioned on this page? I'm a bit curious to see it. Garrettk41 02:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, here it is. -- Danny (talk) 03:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. Nice picture. Garrettk41 21:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Traveling vs Travelling What's the story here? Is it traveling (as in to travel or roam), or Travelling (as in winding or twisting)? I’ve seen official Fraggle/Henson things with either spellings; some have one L, other times it has 2 Ls…but which is the one true correct spelling? -- 03:25, December 22, 2005 :Good question. Dictionary.com says that "traveling" and "travelling" are both correct. Which one is listed in the Fraggle books and records? -- Toughpigs 19:43, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::This is one of those age old Muppet questions. It is never spelled out on the show, but think it is with one L. Almost every Fraggle book I've seen has one L (scroll down to see Traveling Matt books); the Fraggle Rock Season 1 DVD set - and the other official DVDs - refer to him as "Traveling" (with one L); the "All Around the World" Uncle Matt UK single from 1985,lists him with one L on the album; other records have him with one L aswell; Henson.com mentions him with one L in their Fraggle press releases and whatnot. However IMDB, most fansites and many unofficial articles/reviews/reports list him with two Ls (as "Travelling Matt"). And the dictionary, of course, says it could be either way. I think, based on what the official Henson stuff says it is TRAVELING (with one L). I haven't seen anything official with the 2 L spelling -- so unless someone has something substantial that would say otherwise, I would go with Uncle Traveling Matt (one L). -- GregJames 20:13, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I was always under the impression that one L was the American way of spelling, and two L's was the British (and possibly Canadian) way - in which case, the UK single record label might prove me wrong. For what it's worth, my Oxford dictionary only lists the spelling with the single L. Just helping to cement what Greg has already said, I suppose. Flattheseventh 07:20, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::So should we change it too one L here or just leave it as "Travelling"? -- GregJames 20:29, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::I agree we should change it to Uncle Traveling Matt -- how do we do that? -- 15:36, December 30, 2005 ::::::The Fraggle Rock LP and singles in the UK spell it with two L's. That includes the "All Around The World" UK single. Mister Superstar 23:42, 29 November 2007 (UTC) German outer space As far as I know, not only the Doc & Sprocket-scenes had been re-shot for the co-produced german version of fraggle rock. I clearly remember that the first ever postcard written by Uncle Matt differed in the german version. The first people he met were typically bavarian people in a bavarian-style Inn located in the german alps. There he discovers the famous bavarian sport of "Fingerhakeln". I couldn't figure out, if any other german "Matt-Scene" had been re-shot, though I believe it was the only one -- 09:35, 5 October 2006 (UTC)